rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 13: The burdens of leadership and red jellies
So today's episode rescued Jaune from the hatedom by showing Heroism > Self. This episode is interesting in that both RubyXJaune and PyrrhaXJaune was raised near-equally. (Though S.S. Arse definitely got a highlight today.) Yes, PyrrhaXJaune was emphasized in this episode. It's just not as obvious. The episode starts with our first glimpse of JNPR's dorm. It looks like an RPG Inn room. And there' s no curtain, as what was generally thought, to separate between male and female. Nora's bouncing around, literally, as per usual. And though Pyrrha's concerned for Jaune, she's still a little salty that he friendzoned her at the previous episode. ...Speaking of the previous episode, we had another time skip! The next scene involves ForeverAlone!Jaune, who encounters Pajama!Ruby who gives him so pep talk. Which worked pretty well in ressurecting S.S. Arse from dry dock. This is surprising, since Ruby was always the one getting words of wisdom for most of the Volume. You know character development happened when ''Ruby ''is starting to lecture you. Said moment would be ruined by the Armored Asshat*, who asks Jaune to go fetch him bees, wasps whatever. It's bee-like, whatever he wanted. Then we get to see Forever Fall in all it's crimson glory. It's skies are looking a little less red though, and it's a bit flat compared to when we saw it in the Black Trailer. Glynda says she's around to protect the students. Which implies that Forever Fall has some Grimms meaner than what we've seen in the Emerald Forest. Speaking of Glynda, how come she didn't call out Armored Asshat for having Jaune carry the luggage? ''Jaune isn't even on his team. ''Did Adult Incompetency kick in suddenly? =/ Addendum: Dove woke up in this episode. The main highlight of this episode is Jaune making a decisive decision on being Armored Asshat's bitch, or being Team JNPR's leader. Morality kicks in and he goes ahead and makes Armored Asshat a Jelly Asshat. Sadly, good decisions aren't always painless, as Jaune's gonna get fucked up. Three possibilities for next episode: *Glynda saves him, berates him for taking on bullies and nearly expels him when Jelly Asshat reveals fake transcripts. Unknown Factor X** prevents that from happening though. *Team JNPR and RWBY bails him out, with Pyrrha later challenging Jelly Asshat into a duel, which would become episode 15. Alternately, JNPR, with Pyrrha in lead, challenges CRDL. *Some Forever Fall-exclusive Grimm show up and bails Jaune out. Jaune helps Jelly Asshat and Jelly Asshat still reveals fake transcripts. Once again, Unknown Factor X comes into play. However, in all my guesses, I'm calling it that next episode will have Jelly Asshat going NOT THE BEES on us. I don't think they're set to die yet though. CRDL is still racking up evility points. Overall, small worldbuilding today, we don't know what that sap would be used for. It could be for creating a badass cake. Jaune shot up to my favorite list though, overtaking Armored Asshat who overtook him in the previous episode for being a manipulative bastard. Notes: Armored Asshat is Cardin. But you should know that already. Unknown Factor X refers to factor that will result in Jaune not getting expelled, regardless of his fake transcripts. It's his Main Character status at the moment preventing that. Thanks to his heroic antics this episode, his chance of getting expelled went down to 30%. Depending on how the next episode goes, it can increase or decrease. Category:Blog posts